Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-3(7x-4)-2(1+x)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-3(}\gray{7x-4}{)} - 2(1+x) $ $ {-21x+12} - 2(1+x) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -21x+12 {-2(}\gray{1+x}{)} $ $ -21x+12 {-2-2x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-21x - 2x} + {12 - 2}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-23x} + {12 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-23x} + {10}$ The simplified expression is $-23x+10$